onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Devil Fruit Colorschemes
I've noticed that a good number of the Devil Fruit infoboxes were changed from their original colors to completely different colors. While they appear decorative and all, they are rather inconsistent with other infoboxes found within the wikia. I mean I notice that the infoboxes in the majority of the Straw Hats pages are yellow and red. Shouldn't it follow that standard instead of a completely different one. No one's complained about it before I understand however, I also understand these edits were made by a new user without prior discussion. It kinda breaks alot of protocol if you allow new users to make major edits like these without at least a proper discussion. 16:19, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll say the same thing I said on your talk page. He said anyone who wanted to could object, and no one did. Also, the Straw Hats are not Devil Fruits. Their info boxes match their generally assosicated color, so why not take that one step further with the Devil Fruits? The varying color schemes make the pages look a lot less boring. Besides, they are already categorized in other places on the page, so why should the color scheme have to be another? They should stay the way they are.DancePowderer 16:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :It's true that they are not "boring" with the new colors but they really go against consistency. Take a look at Fencing Style, Black Leg Style, Santoryu, and Clima-Tact. They all have infoboxes that follow the Straw Hat colorscheme. If they follow the colorscheme, then why shouldn't the Straw Hat Devil Fruits such as Hana Hana no Mi follow suit? I mean that seems really inconsistent. Should consistency be downplayed for decorations? :If so, then what is stopping people from coloring say Zoro's infobox to match his colorscheme rather than the Straw Hats for purpose of decoration. I mean green is more Zoro's color and would certainly make his page more decorative. It would be a better choice at the sacrifice of concistency 16:56, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : :Here's kinda proof that it's causing abit of problems. : :1.Aldarinor, a user who appears to have been around at least since August last year, made a similar comment about the Devil Fruit infoboxes here. His edit was reverted with the explanation that the community decided it that way however it was without proof. :2.Klobis, a user who appears to have been around at least since september, made a similar edit. However, his edit was reverted by Jinbe. : :Now I really don't want to cause problems but is it really okay to favor the edits of a newer user who has only been around since last November. His edits were done in good faith that is certain. But how his edits have been handled is really not following rules. At the very least, it seems rather unfair. 18:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) They are suppose to be the same colour so you come to acknolwedge them via the colours. The schemes are suppose to match whats relevent. I sort of feel they should be identical to each other, so we all know thats the devil fruit template. Thats my thoughts anyway and how its been done elsewhere. Also, under no circumstance should something be done purely as personnel perference, or decorations, though this mostly applies to images it could also be argued to be applicable to this circumstance. This would prevent the templates changing colour "because its pwetty". One-Winged Hawk 00:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I was never able to understand that system. It doesn't make sense to me. This way it's easier to associate the fruits individually by color rather than by color category.DancePowderer 06:24, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No, take the Gura Gura no Mi for example. It originally belonged to Whitebeard, so it should be the color of the Whitebeard Pirates. But now it belongs to Blackbeard, so it would change to the Blackbeard Pirates color scheme. To prevent such a conundrum, let's just use the color scheme that would best represent the power instead of the affiliation. Yatanogarasu 06:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, for some fruits, like the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Yomi Yomi no Mi, and Baku Baku no Mi can't really have associative colors, so then it would be best to use colors associated with the fruit. For the ones can have their color association, I agree.DancePowderer 06:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) The Gura Gura no Mi at the moment seems to be the only one where group association would be a problem. However, wouldn't it be easily solved the same way character infoboxes are changed when they change alignment. Wasn't Brook's colorscheme before he joined the Straw Hats that of the Rumbar Pirates. His colorscheme changed when he properly joined the Straw Hats. Since the Gura Gura no Mi now belongs to Blackbeard, is there really a confusion in changing it to Blackbeard's color? 07:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC)